A Fowl Generation
by haaschiibrownii
Summary: Twenty years or so into the future, Artemis Fowl has grown up and matured. Now, the new Artemis is unearthing facts about herself and her family that she's barely dreamed of. Suddenly, disaster strikes. What will happen to the Fowl family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I thought that I should just get it down. I've also discovered that I've had a lot more luck with character's children rather than the actually characters themselves. You should've seen the AF/Maximum Ride Xover I tried to write. *shudders* Good thing I deleted that one… Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy!**

**Countdown… 10…9…8…7… 6… Oh what the heck. There's no use waiting for it, it's only a disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Sadly. I'll just have to make do. But, I do own my OC's.**

**Note: All of this is written in a third person POV, just like the book. So, I'm not even going to bother putting 'So and So's POV' at the top of each chapter.**

The raven-haired girl opened her bedroom door as silently she could, swinging it open smoothly. She toed the carpet as if testing the waters, then stepped gently onto the floor, wincing as the surface protested under the weight of her foot. She stopped, looking for another sign of life. After several seconds, she took a deep breath and continued on her journey.

Her diminutive figure stole down the hallway, jumping around in the cameras' blind spots. After the coast was clear, she seized an opportunity and slid down the staircase, landing catlike at the bottom.

Lurking in the shadows, she made her way across the main entryway, her inky ponytail swishing quietly behind her. She jumped deftly over a pressure pad hidden in the tiled floor, and pushed on.

Turning the corner, she ducked into a small closet and caught her breath. After a moment, she opened the door, ducking behind it as the surveillance camera swung her way. When it turned its eye, she rushed down the hall and finally found the door she was looking for.

The door to her father's study.

Tentatively, she opened the door slowly and steadily, walked in and immediately sank to her knees. Crawling under the camera's gaze, she slithered under her father's desk.

Her hand scrabbled on top of the desk for the latch that she knew opened a hidden compartment somewhere. At last, she found purchase under a thick sheaf of papers. She gently flicked it, and the hidden compartment (now not hidden) swung down and promptly hit her on the head.

Fighting the urge to exclaim in pain, she rubbed the sore spot on her temple and stuck her free hand inside the drawer. The only item inside was a velvet pouch, which she pulled out and examined. Curiously, she reached into the pouch, ecstatic to find the shape of a small disk. Grinning, she unfolded herself from under the desk. _This could be what I'm looking for, _she thought.

She nearly forgot to close the compartment, which would have for sure given her away. Silently reprimanding herself, she crawled back across the study and out into the corridor. The door closed with a small _click _behind her.

She started back to her destination, repeating her strange dance through the corridors. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird's, and she felt that it was much too loud for comfort. Only nearly setting off an alarm once, she made it safely back to her quarters, heart in her throat.

She ducked inside the safety of the doorway and closed it softly behind her. She didn't dare turn the lights on for fear of being discovered. That would be why she was quite surprised when she stepped on her cat, Sable, who luckily didn't make a sound, but walked away silently, miffed and indignant.

But finally, she made the way to her desk. Sitting down on the office chair, she flipped open her PowerBook. The light was nearly blinding as her eyes adjusted from the darkness of the manor. Quickly, she turned the brightness down, squinting to try and see the screen.

Once her eyes were ready, she paused. There was a lot riding on this small, worn, disk. It could connect everything she had observed, all of the unsolved mysteries in her head. _Or, _she thought wryly,_ it could be yet another dead end._ Did she really want to face the prospect of another disappointment? Did she really want to put in the disk?

Of course she did. The girl took a deep breath to steady herself.

And Artemis Fowl III popped in the disk.

**Sorry that was really short. Prithee, fair readers, is it too dramatic? Probably. And not exactly how Eoin Colfer writes, but what the hay. I can't duplicate anyone's writing style. Too much effort… Oh well. I should probably get out of here, stop wasting your time.**

**So, R&R? I love reading reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :D I literally squealed with joy (Well, maybe not literally) when I saw there were already five reviews. YAY! I'll take a little time to reply.**

**PyroSpikyHair: Yeah, she's supposed to be a genius. *pauses* I think. Well, yeah, I think she will be. Honestly, I'm not even sure where this story is going to end up going. **

**Beckett Simpleton: Yeah, I chose Artemis for lack of a better name. I thought about some other ones, but got lazy. (*sigh* I know. But it was 11:30 at night, so) But about Mulch and Arty, that is an interesting prospect :)**

**Missy: Haha the puppy dog eyes thing is exactly like something that I would do!**

**Readergirl3: Cool, thanks! I was afraid that it would be too corny, cheesy, etc.**

**So! I guess I should probably start. Oh, and by the way, please don't leave anonymous reviews! I can't reply to you if I don't know your name! Even if you don't have an account, leave your name! Please? Pretty please?**

**Oh, and sorry it took me so long to update. I should probably get on to that now.**

Ex-Recon Officer Holly Short sat up in bed and yawned. She blinked the bleariness away from her eyes and looked at the sunlight streaming in through the window and smiled. It was still an amazing experience every morning to wake up to actual sunlight.

She glanced at the clock, and then at her husband. "Arty," she spoke. "Arty, get up." He rolled over sleepily and snored.

Holly sighed. The both of them had been up late talking, and God knows how hard Artemis was to wake up after less than his regular seven hours of sleep.

"Arty!" she yelled, and punched him forcefully in the shoulder.

Artemis sat up suddenly and started to blink rapidly. His dark blue eyes, wide and innocent, flitted across the room as he finally woke up. After a moment, he finally focused his gaze on Holly.

"You could have just tapped me. It would have been sufficient," he said, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder.

Holly shrugged. "Old habit, I guess." She slid her elfin frame lithely out of the bed. Still young, she was in peak physical condition.

Artemis, however, was not so fortunate. Now in his mid-thirties, he wasn't as in shape as he used to be. Not saying he was ever in shape, that is.

Ready to start the day, Holly walked over to their closet. Selecting a pair of khaki pants and a green polo, she quickly put them on and started down the stairs.

"See you at breakfast, Mud Boy!" she yelled in the direction of their bedroom.

"Mud Man, now!" he called distantly after her. She gently shook her head and laughed. He would always be her Mud Boy, no matter what he said.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Artemis III sitting at the table, staring into space with a plate of eggs in front of her.

It was strange; Issa was usually very talkative and social. This kind of behavior reminded her of young Artemis. Holly decided to keep an eye on her, see if she was okay.

"Morning, Issa," she said, and continued on her way to the fridge. Once there, she pulled out the tub of strawberries. Holly stole another glance at Issa, and realized that she wasn't distressed. She was _thinking._

Just then, Artemis came into the kitchen. Now composed, he said, "I was thinking today would be the perfect day to visit."

"Visit who?" Issa asked, snapped out of her reverie by the sound of her father's voice.

Artemis gave one of his now not-so-rare smiles. "Everyone."

Holly smiled, then felt a pang of sadness. They hadn't seen their friends below ground for quite some time.

As always, Artemis sensed her emotion, and swooped her up into his arms. She was like a child in contrast, she still at three feet tall, while Artemis had grown to be nearly six.

Issa let out a giggle. She was much unlike her father as child. Issa was smart all right, Artemis smart, but she was more of a free spirit. Holly and Artemis were determined to give her a childhood. They would raise her the way Holly had been raised, with respect and values, but with positive family ties too. There would be no secrets in the Fowl family.

Except for one. There was exactly one secret.

Well, more like one large secret made up of many small secrets. Holly had always felt guilty about keeping things from her daughter, but it was the only way the council would let her stay up here.

Issa didn't know she was half fairy. She didn't know her father still had some magic, stole in the time tunnel coming back to the present with a certain lemur. She did know her mother was abnormally short, but she didn't know the real reason why. She didn't even know her parent's past.

It made Holly feel sick.

But she had to deal. If she told Issa, the Council would whisk her below-ground before she could say _vole curry._ It would result in a total mind-wipe for Issa. Artemis would just have to deal. He had over twenty years of memories that couldn't be erased.

Holly would never let that happen to her family. The alternative, she had decided, was much better.

At least she could talk to Artemis about anything. He knew everything about her. Some nights, they lay in bed together, both unable to sleep, and they talked. With the both of them, there was never a shortage of topics. There were still some nights when one of them would wake up in a cold sweat, haunted by their past.

Artemis kissed Holly lightly, then set her back down. "Finish your eggs," he said to Issa, "And we'll head out.

Issa began eating, and Holly ate a strawberry. "How's your music going?" she asked, striking up a conversation.

"Pretty good," Issa said nonchalantly. "But the fourth finger extensions are killing me. My hands are still too small."

Holly nodded like she knew what Issa was talking about. Issa played the cello, and even her ¼ size was a little too big for her. Issa was small, a side effect of being half-elf.

"You know, I really wonder why I am so small," Issa said, and Holy could see that this statement had an ulterior motive.

"Genetics?" Holly said hopefully, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's like I'm a cross between you and dad. A hybrid…" Issa trailed off, eyeing Holly.

Holly searched for a way to escape the now dangerous conversation. "Oh, look, the strawberries are all gone," she said, thankful that the tub was opaque. "Guess I'm done." With that, she hurried out of the room.

Issa's questioning eyes followed her all the way out.

**Yay, I finally got around to updating! Again, sorry that it took me so long. Been busy with school and stuff. Fall Play just started so, I probably won't get to update that often. But thanks for reading!**

**R&R?**


End file.
